Blind dates
by Stephanie-BB-JISBON-CASKETT
Summary: NOW COMPLETE - The team wants to set their new teammate up with a nice guy. Will they make some good or awful choices for her? Eventual Ed/OC
1. I know the perfect guy

**A/N I accidentally published the ENTIRE story xD my bad, good thing only two people read it before I found out five minutes later. So, here's part 1, now really.**

**What can I say? I love OC's more than the show's female's xD And yes, I borrowed some stuff from the writers. Though I owe none of it (I always forget these things)**

Allison had developed a crush on one of her teammates not long after she joined them. She knew it was against the rules and would never happen, especially since it took them a while to like her. She couldn't blame them, one of their teammates had died. She had lived with the crush for a few months before she started dating other guys, in hope she would fall in love with someone else. It hadn't happened so far but she hadn't given up hope.

They were sitting in the briefing room, Greg had just told them what they would do for the rest of the day when her phone started ringing. She checked caller ID and sighed when it read 'Aaron', she had gone out with him last night and he couldn't stop talking about his ex-wife.

"Shouldn't you answer that?" Spike asked, pointing to her phone lying on the table.

"Nope, my voicemail will take it." She could see the smile forming on Ed's face and she reached out to grab her phone but was too slow. "No, Ed, I'm serious.."

"Hello, Allison's phone.. No, she's not able to take it right now. Who is this?.. Ah, Aaron.. " He watched as Allison rolled her eyes and wrote something on paper before holding it up.

'Don't you dare make another date!'

"The movies tonight?" Allison shook her head 'No' vigorously. "Let me look in her agenda for a second." He waited as she wrote something down again.

'Blow him off.'

"No, afraid she can't make it.. Tomorrow, oh let me check."

'I'll call him back!'

"You know, Aaron, I remember it now.." Allison tried to grab the phone out of his hand but failed, tripped and fell on the ground. "I think she mentioned you this morning."

"No! NO! Ed!" She loudly whispered, hoping he would stop.

"I think she said you weren't what she was looking for." Ed got up when Allison tried again to grab the phone.

"Ed!" She hissed.

"No, she didn't say why.. I'll tell her you called.. Bye Aaron." He hung up the phone and handed it to her.

"I get why you divorced a year ago." Allison said as she grabbed the phone.

"Yeah, I know. My wife didn't leave me because she was in love with a rich doctor but because I blew off guys for her."

"Pff.."

"Why didn't you want another date?" Ed asked when he said down again, Greg looked amused.

"Because it turned out he wasn't my type."

"What is your type?" Allison sighed.

"I know." Wordy said.

"No you don't.."

"Yes I do" Allison leaned back in her chair.

"Okay, let's hear it."

"Someone like Spike over here. Loyal, kind, smart and a head of hair." She didn't move a muscle and kept her face blank.

"No." Jules said. "Spike is too soft."

"Excuse me?" Spike said.

"She just called you a wimp, Spike." Allison laughed.

"Allison wants someone more dominant, like Ed. Only with hair." Allison glanced at Ed and the look on his face made her snicker.

"No, Ed is not young enough." Sam said.

"Are you calling me old, Sam?"

"I think he did." Allison interjected.

"No, I just meant.. that she might be interested in someone more her own age."

"No, she wants someone experienced." Jules said. "She doesn't want a boy, she wants a man."

"Now Jules is calling you old." Allison laughed.

"What I was trying to say.." Sam said. "Not Spike, not Ed, I've got the perfect guy."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, just let me set you up with him."

"If he gets to set you up, so do I!" Jules said.

"Me too." Everyone agreed they would get to pick someone out for her, everyone but Greg.

"You can go out with my guy tomorrow!" Sam said, getting excited.

"Okay, you get Wednesday, I get Monday." Wordy said.

"Wow, hey guys, do I get a say in this?" Allison said, trying to stop them.

"No!" They all said in unison. Allison scratched her head and sighed in defeat. She glanced over at Greg who just shrugged and smiled at her.

"Fine, but no back to backs and only on workdays." She said, they all nodded in agreement. "I don't want them to ruin my weekend."

"And they have to pick you up here." Spike said. "That way we can judge them all." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Fine." Allison said. "Just make sure they aren't jerks or anything."

…

"So, my date's today." Sam said proud.

"Yep."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm going sweaty and in my uniform." She said sarcastically as she continued running.

"Did you bring something to wear?"

"Sam, are you afraid I will make _you_ look bad?"

"No.." She glared at him unconvinced.

…

She was just finishing with her make-up when Jules walked in.

"So, he's here. The guy's are intimidating him."

"Let them." She smiled at Jules as she grabbed her purse and closed the locker. "Is he good looking?"

"He is."

"Okay." She walked out, followed closely by Jules.

"Hey, you must be Brad." She smiled at a nervous looking man.

"Yes, Allison?" She nodded as she shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you, are you ready to go?"

"Sure, see you tomorrow guys." She didn't wait for answers and walked in front of Brad towards the elevators. "Hope they weren't too mean to you." She said once the elevator doors were closed.

"Uuhm, they were.. intimidating."

"Yeah, they can be like that. So, where are we going tonight? Did I dress right?"

"Yes, you look amazing. Just a small restaurant, hope you like Italian." He smiled at her and led her to his car with a gentle hand on her back.

"I love Italian." She smiled at him, she had to admit he was charming.

…

"So, Brad, tell me about yourself." She said once they started on their entrée. She decided that if she got set up on these things she might as well try to end up with a nice guy. Besides, she was sure they bet money on it.

"I'm 28, I teach PE on a high school."

"Difficult job?"

"Not when you know how to handle those kids." He smiled at her. "I haven't dated anyone in a few months, was raised in Toronto. I think that's all the basic stuff. What about you?"

"Uuhm I was born and raised in New York but moved to Toronto to join SRU."

"You immigrated to another country for a job?"

"Yes, I'm passionate with everything that I do." She smiled at him.

"How old are you?"

"27."

"And as I understand you have to be good to join SRU."

"I guess, my dad learned me to shoot when I was 9."

"9?"

"We didn't live in a great neighborhood." She smiled at him, he was pretty easy to talk to. "So, what are your interests?"

"I like sports."

"Hence the PE teacher."

"Yeah, exactly. I always wanted to do something with sports and I think kids don't do that enough nowadays."

"I agree, my parents used to kick me out. Made me play basketball, soccer, anything. Now they just sit in front of a tv and play sports-games."

"What about you, any interests outside your job?"

"Like I said, I'm pretty passionate with what I do. Right now, my job comes first. I like to run on my days off and I try to go snowboarding as much as I can."

"Indoor?"

"Yeah, I would love to actually snowboard on a mountain but I don't want to go by myself."

"Yeah, I don't like the cold."

"I get that, it's the worst thing about snowboarding."

…

"So, thanks for tonight Brad." She smiled at him as she grabbed her keys. She could see it in his eyes, he was unsure if he should kiss her.

"You're welcome, I had fun."

"Me too." He leaned in and gently kissed her, it was chaste. She smiled at him and walked inside.

…

"So, how was it?" Jules asked the second Allison walked into the locker-room.

"You'll hear with the rest, I'm sure they're going to ask and I don't feel like telling something 6 times." Allison said, sure Jules would hate that she would get to hear with the rest.

"Ah come on, it was Sam's guy.. It was bad, right?"

"Jules.."

"Just tell me if you had a good time."

"I had a good time." Allison said while lacing up her boots.

"Was he nice?"

"Jules.. You'll hear with the rest." She got up and walked out of the room, knowing Jules would follow.

"Allison, how did it go? He's a nice guy right?" Sam asked the second she walked into the gym. Everyone turned to listen to her response.

"Yes, Sam.. It was a nice guy. We talked and I had fun." She said, hoping they would leave it at that but knowing they wouldn't.

"Did he kiss you?" Jules asked.

"He did." Allison said while getting on the stationary bike.

"He did?" Ed asked, surprised. "You don't kiss a girl on the first date."

"Yes you do.." Everyone but Greg said. Ed glanced over at Greg.

"What are you looking at me for?" Greg laughed.

"You take women out on dates sometimes, right?"

"Sometimes.." Greg said, unsure if he wanted to go down this road.

"Do you kiss them goodnight?"

"I'm not sure what I have to do with this.. I distanced myself from this thing."

"That's a yes." Wordy said.

"You do? Jesus.. when I used to take Sophie out on dates, I didn't dare kiss her on even the second date."

"Probably because that was in the middle ages, they had strict dating rules back then." Allison joked.

"I'll get you back for that. You know I still have to pick out your date right?"

"And lose 200 bucks by making it suck?"

"260 actually." Greg said.

"Thought you had distanced yourself." Ed said to Greg.

"You decided to bring me into this.."

"So, he was a good date?" Sam asked.

"Yes."

"Is there going to be a second date?" Jules asked, she was the only one who was truly interested and not just after the bet.

"No."

"Why not?" Sam said. "You said he was a good guy, you let him kiss you."

"He wasn't.. right for me. He was a great guy though."

…

They walked into SRU after a rough call, Allison had to take the shot on a subject. She hadn't taken many life ending shots in her life and it was rough on her. She had already met with SIU while the guys were on another call where she joined them later. They walked in to see a guy standing in the briefing room.

"Allison, you have a date in the briefing room." She glanced his way, she had forgotten that.

"Thanks Kira." She smiled at her before turning around to team one. "Who's is it?" Ed raised his hand. "Okay."

"Listen, I'm sure you can reschedule.." Ed started.

"Nah, I could use a little distraction and a good time." She smiled at Ed before moving to the briefing room. "Hey, I'm Allison." The man standing next to the window turned around at the sound of her voice.

"Hey, I'm Damian." He shook her hand and smiled at her. She smiled back, he looked good she'd have to give Ed some credit for that.

"Uuhm, I'll just go change. Sorry I'm a little late."

"That's fine. I'll just wait here if that's okay?"

"Yeah sure." She smiled again before moving to the locker-room.

…

"He looks good." Jules offered.

"That he does." Allison smiled at her. "I'll just change real fast, the guys are still out there with him."

"Yeah, they're big bullies."

…

"..So, that was until my dad left." Damian was busy telling his life story. He had started in the car, after he drove off in his Lamborghini with her still standing on the curb. They had just finished their main course, Allison kept wishing time would move faster.

"And you were how old when your dad left?"

"10." Allison inwardly groaned, 10 years down about 20 to go. She took another sip of champagne. Damian had ordered it, he had also ordered caviar and some high end steak. Allison couldn't help but think he was pushing his money in her face. "But it was okay, because I got a lot of toys when he left."

"Really?" She couldn't even feign interest anymore.

"Yes, and I got a Ferrari when I turned 16. What did you get on your 16th?" The first question he had asked her.

"An old beat up second hand fiat.."

"Ow, those are awful cars. You're parents must be.."

"Poor?"

"Cheap and selfish." She downed her champagne.

"Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom." She got up and left him at the table.

"So, are you going back there?" The man behind the bar asked her as she walked by the bar.

"Yes, he's my ride home. It's just desert left. How bad can it be?" She smiled at him before going to the bathroom.

…

"..So by the time I was 25.."

"Sorry, Damian.. But if you could bring me home? I have to get up early tomorrow."

"Owyeah, I know what you mean." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

He asked for the check and it wasn't long until it arrived. He checked the charges and then reached for his wallet but came up empty.

"Ow, I think I forgot my wallet." He looked Allison expectantly.

"Are you kidding me?" He shook his head and smiled at her. "Give me that." She motioned for the check. "Are you kidding me?" She looked at the amount she had to pay and handed her card to the waiter.

…

"So, yeah.." Allison grabbed her keys and put them in the lock. She turned to open the door but Damian pushed her against the wall and kissed her. She tried to push him away but his hand went up to cup her breast. She then managed to push him away, got inside and slammed the door in his face. If it wasn't Ed's friend she would've made sure he would never be able to walk again.

…

She walked into SRU the next day, the whole team was in the briefing room already. She walked there and moved straight to Ed.

"You're late. Did you have fun last night?" Ed asked jokingly.

"No, no I did not have fun." She sounded very pissed. "How could you set me up with a rich self-centered jackass! I know chivalry is dead, but this guy has never even gone near it in the dictionary!" Everyone sat back in their chairs, enjoying what was about to happen.

"I.."

"No, you all want to hear how my evening went? I'll tell you." She was standing in front of his chair, he was visibly intimidated. "We left SRU and walked to his car, I mean Lambie, his petname for his _car_. He drove off without me and only noticed at the end of the street. He didn't come back for me but let me walk there. I should've left right then. We arrived in the restaurant and he started flaunting his money in my face. Bottle of the most expense champagne, 14.000 dollars, caviar, 450 dollars, a very expensive piece of some animal.. He could only talk about himself, called my parents cheap and selfish for not buying me a Ferrari when I turned 16 _and_ at the end of the night he forced a kiss and groped me!"

"Wait, how do you know the champagne was that expensive?" Jules asked. "Sounds like a fancy place, fancy places don't give women prices."

"I was hoping you would ask, because this was the _best_ part of the evening." She grabbed the receipt from her pocket and slammed in onto the table. "He made me pay!" Ed glanced down the check to the total.

"Wow.."

"You know what I paid that from? My car.. and my rent. Thanks Ed, because I won't get a new car and I won't make rent this month. So, thanks." She walked off towards the locker-room, everyone was silent.

"So, where exactly did you find this guy?" Sam asked.

"Uuhm, Roy, knew him. I'd met him once and he didn't seem to bad."

"You better get that money for her, Ed."

"Yeah.." Ed said, letting his head fall in his hands. "I'm going to go.. talk to her." He got up but Jules stopped him.

"You really think she wants to talk to you?"

"Jules, get her back here for the briefing will you?" Greg asked, Jules nodded and walked off.

…

"Hey, it's just me." Jules said as she walked inside.

"AAH!, I swear to god.."

"Soo.. That's a lot of money."

"Yes." She slammed her locker shut. "I'll get it back, right?"

"Uuhm.."

"I didn't even like the champagne! What idiot pays 14 grand for champagne!"

"Come on, Sarge wants us in the briefing room." She nodded and followed Jules out.

…

They walked back to the briefing room and Allison took Jules' seat next to Sam. Jules smiled and took the seat next to Ed.

"Listen Allison.." Ed started.

"Is this about work, _sir_?"

"Well.. No.."

"Then I won't listen, _sir_." Everyone looked between her and Ed, she was really mad. "So, what are we going to do today?" She looked at Greg.

"Patrol, Allison you're with Ed and Jules. Sam with Wordy, Spike you're with me." They all nodded. Greg was about to continue when they heard Winnie's voice through the loudspeaker on the table.

"_Allison, there's a call for you. It's a guy named, Damian."_

"No, I don't… You know what, patch him through to here, will you?"

"_Sure."_

"Thanks Winnie."

"Damian?" Allison asked.

"_Hey, Allison. So I wanted to check on you after last night."_

"Why?"

"_Well, you closed the door in my face. That's not really nice. So, I thought maybe you weren't feeling good?"_

"No, I'm fine."

"_Good, good to hear. So, I was also wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner again with me tonight." Allison flat out laughed. _

"No, Damian I don't." She'd never been this blunt before.

"_Why not?" He sounded really surprised._

"Because you owe me.." She got up and grabbed the receipt out of Ed's hands. "14.759,75 dollars"

"_Ow that." He said casually._

"Hmm, yeah. Just pocket money for you right?"

"_Yeah. Sure, you'll get it today. Don't know what the big deal is though, it isn't even 15 grand.." _

"Because, Damian, some people actually have trouble making rent while saving for a new car."

"_Okay, relax.. I'll get it to you today, can I drop the check of at SRU?"_

"Yes, that would be good."

"_Okay, so about dinner?"_

"Get me my money first, Damian.."

"_Okay, I'll see you later."_

"Bye Damian." She pressed the button that ended the call. "So, patrol?" Greg nodded and they got up.

"15 grand and he doesn't get what the big deal is?" Jules asked Allison as they were collecting their gear.

"Yep.. Ed couldn't have picked a bigger douche."

"Well, at least he's paying you back."

"Yeah.. I'll believe that when I've got the money on my account."


	2. Negotiations

**A/N So, here's the second chapter. Think maybe three or four more chapter before the ending, but hey, you never know.**

_Previously:_

"_15 grand and he doesn't get what the big deal is?" Jules asked Allison as they were collecting their gear._

"_Yep.. Ed couldn't have picked a bigger douche."_

"_Well, at least he's paying you back."_

"_Yeah.. I'll believe that when I've got the money on my account."_

…

Allison and Jules had done rock, paper, scissors for the front seat and Allison had won. She sat down next to Ed and regretted it the second he opened his mouth.

"Allison.."

"What?" She tried to sound annoyed.

"I'm sorry for setting you up with that guy." He looked at her for a second before focusing back on the road.

"Did you do it on purpose?"

"No.."

"Okay."

"Really, that's it?" He asked surprised.

"No, but it's a start." She glanced back out the window.

"Okay." Ed focused back on the road fully.

"_Hot call, team one."_

"Guess quiet time is over." Ed said before pulling the car around while Allison turned on the sirens and lights.

…

"Allison, Damian called again and left a message." Winnie called out as team one walked past her desk towards the briefing room.

"What did he say?"

"He couldn't bring you the check but if you showed up wearing this.." She grabbed something from under the counter and put it on top. "At 7 at his place you would get it." Allison took a look at the dress, the price card from the store was still on it. The nerve off this guy, 1999,95 dollars. She looked around at her team standing behind her and then back to Winnie.

"Stuck up rich kid.. You've got his number?"

"Yep."

"Call him back for me and hand me a headset will you?" She nodded and handed her a headset before calling him back.

"_Damian."_

"Listen to me you big bag of shit.." She could see the reflection of her team in a window, they were all surprised.

"_Allison.."_

"No, I said listen. You did all the talking last night."

"_Allison.."_

"No, listen to me you jackass. I am _not_ meeting you for dinner. Not tonight not any other night. Because you are a self-centered jackass. You owe me almost 15 grand and I will get it back one way or another. If you don't have that check in SRU tonight before my shift ends I swear I will do what you asked and come by your place. Only I won't be wearing a dress but I will barge in and destroy 1 item that looks expensive. I will do so every day until you give me my money back. And I will keep the dress hostage. Did I make myself clear?" There was no reaction. "You can talk now.."

"_Yes, you've made yourself clear."_

"Good, you know where to drop that check off." She took the headphones off and handed them back to Winnie. "Thanks." She smiled at her. Allison turned around to see her team still staring at her. "What?"

"Now that's negotiating." Greg joked. "So, let's debrief guys." Greg said while they were moving to the briefing room.

…

"Allison, that looks like Damian." Greg said while pointing to the front desk. They were finishing up on debriefing.

"Let him wait."

"We're finished Allison, go scare the shit out of him some more." Ed said, smiling at her. She nodded and got up.

"Damian." She said as she approached him. He turned around and smiled at her.

"Hey, so I've got the money for you." He said and held out a check. She checked the amount, 15.000 dollars. "I uuh, round it up."

"Okay, thanks." She accepted the check.

"So, I'm sorry if you think I'm a.. big bag of shit."

"Yeah well, you acted like it all night." He smiled and nodded.

"No one ever talked like that to me before."

"Must be your money, if you can wait here I can go get the dress from my locker."

"No, uuh, keep the dress. It's nice, I'm sure some guy will love seeing you in it." She smiled at him, he was kind of sweet after she scared him. He turned around to leave.

"Oh, Damian, if this check bounces.."

"You'll hunt me down and break something that looks expensive?" She smiled and nodded.

"I'll start with the Lamborghini."

"That won't be necessary." He smiled before getting into the elevator.

…

"So, drinks at the goose?" Spike asked as they all moved to the locker-room. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I have to go to the bank first, but I'll meet you there." Allison smiled at him before moving into the locker-room.

"That's a beautiful dress." Jules said looking at the dress inside Allison's locker.

"Yes, yes it is." Allison smiled before putting on her jacket. "See you at the goose."

…

"So, this Damian.." Wordy said, looking at Ed. "You sure you didn't do it on purpose?"

"You wouldn't.. would you?" Spike asked.

"I didn't.."

"Pffieuw, don't want to be on her bad side." Sam said, smiling at his team mates. Not knowing she was standing behind him. "Really Ed, if I were you I would make sure she isn't mad at you, she might call you a big bag of shit." Allison leaned in close to Sam, he still hadn't noticed.

"Wouldn't that make him a big bald bag of shit?" Sam visibly jumped.

"Jesus.. don't creep up on me like that."

"Watch it, or you're going to be on my bad side." She smiled as she sat down with her beer.

"Really though, 'I'm going to hold the dress hostage'?" Spike said.

"No, I still think the 'Listen you big bag of shit', Was pretty awesome." Greg said.

"I thought the fact that you scared him so hard he didn't talk at all was pretty amusing." Jules smiled at her.

"Where did you find him anyway, Ed?" Allison asked.

"A friend of Roy's, met him once and he seemed a decent guy."

"Hmm," She said finishing her drink. "Well, he wasn't." She grabbed her coat and got up. "I should get going."

"Why?" Sam asked. "You always leave so early."

"Yes, I always Skype with my parents on Friday. They expect me on in.." She checked her watch. "15 minutes so I have to get going."

"Come on, one drink. I'll buy it for you, think I owe you that. Just text them you'll be a half an hour late?" Ed said, getting up to get her another beer.

"No, they can only Skype for a half an hour. I'll take that drink some other time though. See you on Monday guys." She smiled before leaving.

"How is it that you can only Skype for half an hour?" Sam said, they were all thinking it.

"Maybe they have internet with a time stamp?" Ed asked.

"Like that exists.." Spike said. "Maybe she just didn't want your drink."

…

"So, how was Skyping with your parents?" Jules asked when she walked into the locker-room.

"Good, they were happy to know I'm still alive."

"How is it that you can only Skype in that time?" Allison sighed. "Come on, it's me.."

"You can't tell the guys.."

"I won't."

"They don't have internet, so once a week they go to an internet café so they can Skype with me."

"Oh. Why.."

"They don't have the money for it, and I can't pay it for them because I already help them out with the rent and my dad's too proud."

"You help them out with the rent?"

"Yes, they can't make it by themselves anymore. Not with this economy.. So I sent my parents money so they can make their rent. Which is why I'm happy to have the money back, it's not just my life." She smiled at Jules. "Don't tell the guys."

"I won't, so you brought back the dress?"

"I tried, they didn't except it. So I'm just going to keep it and wear it sometime special."

"Tonight?"

"Pff, Wordy's guy.. Just hope he turns out better then my last date. Just three more dates to go."

"That bad?"

"Nah, I just hope one of them makes it to the second date."

"You're pretty picky."

"That I am."

"I was right on your type though, right?"

"Guess you'll never know." She smiled at Jules while thinking 'more than you know'.

"Come on, let's go before our big bald bag of shit comes for us." Jules said, making Allison chuckle.

"Watch it, he just might hear you." They both turned around to head out to find Ed standing there.

"So, big bald bag of shit?" Ed smiled at Jules.

"Allison said it first." She said when she walked past Ed.

"Hey, I was only joking yesterday." She held up his hands in defense.

"Sure you were, come on. Let's hit the mats." He turned around and walked towards the door. Allison groaned, not sparring with Ed.. "I heard that."

…

He helped her up, again.. He had dropped her down on the mat a million times now.

"You're speedy today." She moved back into the right stance before attacking.

"Must be the aerodynamics because he's bald." Wordy said from the bike, making Allison laugh. Ed didn't have mercy and swiped her feet from under her. Making her hit the mat with a loud thud.

"Do you have to be so rough?" She joked as she got back up.

"Oh, according to Jules' profile you like it rough." He smiled at her. She looked around if anyone else had heard before taking a step closer. Invading his personal space a little.

"I believe Jules said dominant, not rough." She smiled back at him, daring him.

"Oh, I can be _very_ dominant." He took a step closer, they were now standing chest to chest. She smiled flirtatiously at him, inched closer and then swiped his feet from under him.

"I'm sure you can." She said looking down at him.

"Now that's unfair." He said from the ground.

"How's that unfair, you should always use your strengths." She extended her hand to him to help him up.

"And yours is flirting?" He smiled and accepted the hand.

"Yep."

"You should spare your powers, you've got another date tonight."

"Ow, I'm aware."

"Gonna wear your new dress?" He joked while grabbing his water bottle.

"Nah, gonna save it for someone special."

"Jules' date?"

"Maybe, but probably not."

"_Team one hot call."_

…

"Hey, so this is Jake." Wordy said, introducing him. "Jake, this is Allison." She smiled at him and took him in. He was wearing a Star Wars shirt, jeans and horrible shoes.

"Hey." Allison smiled at him and shook his hand.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked awkwardly looking at the ground.

"Sure."

"Really, Wordy?" Ed said once Jake and Allison left in the elevator.

"What? They could work out, he's like Spike."

"Okay, I do not look _that_ nerdy." Everyone laughed.

…

"So, Jake.. What kind of work do you do?"

"I don't have a job."

"Then what do you do all day?"

"I manage my collection."

"Oh, okay. So what do you collect then?"

Allison smiled gently at him. It was a nice guy, he looked.. geeky, but he was a nice guy. She always thought she wouldn't meet a stereotypical nerd, but she just did. His hair was a mess, he was wearing big glasses and his thought of a nice date started with a comic store because there was something he had to pick up and then they would go to the arcade. Allison couldn't help but smile, she would probably have fun. He parked the car in front of the comic store.

"Come on, you'll see when we get inside." Allison nodded and got out. She was glad Wordy told her jeans and a shirt were good and she shouldn't dress up.

"Hey Jake!" Someone from behind the counter called out, apparently he came here more often.

"Hey, Petey." He turned back to Allison. "Come on, it's probably behind the counter." Allison smiled at him and looked around and finding that some guys were practically staring. "They.. don't see girls often." Jake smiled at her before walking to the counter. "So, got my special order yet?"

"Yes I do." Pete said before reaching down and grabbing something. Allison came to stand next to Jake. "Here you go." He put it on the counter.

"Figurines?" Allison asked him, wanting to say toy. "You collect.." She took a closer look. "Star.. Wars?"

"Yes, Star Wars, _not_ Star Trek."

"Okay, Darthvader right?" Jake smiled up at her.

"Yes, didn't think you would recognize it."

"Don't expect more, I only know Darthvader and the robot with the blue stripe things." She joked.

"R2-D2" Jake said excited.

"If you say so." Allison picked up the toy. "So, what does this go for? If you don't mind me asking." She turned it all ways and took a look at it.

"Six."

"Six dollar?"

"No.."

"60?" She asked, wondering why anyone would pay 60 dollars for a toy like this.

"No.."

"Then what? 600?"

"Six thousand."

"Dollars?!" She quickly put the toy back down.

"Yes."

"Wow! For a.. figurine?"

"Yeah, it's from 1978 and it's rare. Only one batch made."

"That.. figurine is older than me.. Wow.."

"I would pay more than six grand for you." Pete said looking her up and down.

"That's.. creepy.." Allison looked around the store while Jake paid for the toy.

…

"So, how do you know Wordy?" Allison asked when they were back in the car, on their way to the arcade.

"Kevin? He's my brother."

"Aaah." Everything made much more sense now. "How old are you?"

"27, I know.. I'm a big kid collecting figurines."

"I wasn't going to say that."

"But you thought it."

"For a second." She smiled at him. He wasn't her type, at all, but he was a nice guy.

"See, so.. have you ever been to an arcade?"

"Once or twice when I was young. It's been at least 10 years."

"Wow, that's a long time."

"Yeah, it is." She smiled at him as they got out.

"You must be hungry after your long day, how about we get a hamburger or something first?" He said, pointing towards the diner across the street.

"Sure. My stomach is growling." She followed him to the diner.

..

'Setting me up with your nerdy little brother?' She texted Wordy when Jake went to the bathroom.

'_Aah, he told you. Please be nice to him, he doesn't talk to girls much.'_

'I'm always nice.. and I noticed, he's taking me to the comic book store, diner and arcade.'

'_*sigh* Of course he does.. Just don't call him a big bag of shit.'_

'Okay, but only because you asked so nicely.' She put her phone away when he came back.

"So, are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Sure."

…

"You have to try this game, it's not difficult." He said while he inserted his pass. "Just shoot the bad guys and don't hit the grandmother with a walker." She had watched him play it a couple of times, it seemed easy enough.

"Okay." She heard some guys behind her snicker. "What?" She turned around.

"It's just, I have held the record to this game for over a year now." One guy said.

"Yes took one of your brothers Star Wars figurines back then.." Allison glanced over at Jake.

"Ah, so you're good then?"

"Ow yeah, the best." He said stepping forward, obviously trying to impress her.

"Hmm, well for the record.. He isn't my brother he's my _date_." She glanced at Jake. "Was it an expensive figurine?" Jake nodded.

"Very."

"Okay, tell you what, big guy. If I beat your highscore in my first.. five tries, you give him back the figurine and leave him alone."

"Five? Pff, it took me months.. sure, five is good. What if I win?"

"Name it."

"A kiss." He pointed to his mouth. "With tongue." Allison thought for a second.

"Allison, you don't have to do this." Jake told her.

"I don't know what Wordy told you about me, but I _never_ back down." She smiled at Jake before turning to the guy. "Deal." He looked surprised at her.

"Hope you got a breath mint with you." The guy said suggestively.

"Hope you are ready to say goodbye to your figurine."

Allison turned towards the machine and grabbed hold of the fake gun. She fucked up the first try on purpose, missing the targets completely and hitting all the granny's. She could hear the guys behind her laughing and making jokes. The second round she did better, almost making his high score. She noticed the jokes were starting to fade. The third try she nailed his high score and reached the final level. She wasn't able to finish the level though.

"Almost had it there." She said while Jake's name was blinking on first place. "So, tell me.. what's your name?"

"Johnny."

"Tell me, Johnny, are you going to get the figurine for me. Or do we need to go with you?" Jake was smiling broadly behind her.

"I'll go get it.." He grumbled while walking away.

"How did you.." Jake stared at her.

"I'm an expert marksman, Jake. Sure I can beat a videogame.." He smiled at her.

"Thanks, I loved that figurine."

"You're welcome. So, what game's next?"

"You can choose."

"Come on, let's play some airhockey. I actually know how that works." He smiled at her and followed her to the table.

"Would you've kissed him if you'd lost?" He asked a little into their game.

"Yes, I don't back down from a bet." She smiled at him. "Wouldn't have liked it though, and I definitely wouldn't have done it here." He smiled back at her.

He had kicked her ass in icehockey, they were about to start another match when Johnny walked up to Jake and handed him the figurine.

"Here.. it's still in the same condition." Jake accepted the figurine and examined it. It was still in the box.

"It is, thanks Johnny."

"Thanks, Johnny." Allison smiled at him.

"How about a losers kiss?" Johnny asked.

"Take your losses and go.." She smiled back at him and grabbed the airhockey-puck. "Let's do this, Jake."

…

"Thanks for tonight, Jake." She kissed him on his cheek and smiled when she saw him blush profusely.

"You're welcome."

"Have fun with your collection." She smiled before going in.

…


	3. Two dates and a girl

**A/N So I've been spending most of my time writing, if only I spent this much time on school.. **

Previously:

"_Thanks for tonight, Jake." She kissed him on his cheek and smiled when she saw him blush profusely._

"_You're welcome."_

"_Have fun with your collection." She smiled before going in._

…

"So, how was your date yesterday?" Sam asked, they had made many jokes about it after Jake and Allison left.

"It was nice, I had fun. Haven't laughed so much in a long while."

"Is there going to be a second date?" Ed asked.

"Nah, he wasn't my type." She smiled at Wordy as he walked in.

"So, Jake told me you got him back some Star Wars thing."

"Yeah, I made a bet and won."

"Told me you kissed him, too." That got everyone's attention.

"Yep." She smiled at them, she'd let Jake have this one.

"What kind of kiss?" Allison laughed at him.

"I don't kiss and tell, Spike."

"Ah, come on.."

…

"Thanks, for going with Jake." Wordy said when he was alone with Allison in the car.

"You're welcome, he's a great guy. I just like them a little less, nerdy."

"I know. He just hasn't had many dates." Allison raised his eyebrows. "Okay, maybe like 1.."

"I figured. He's a nice guy, with different shoes, lenses and maybe a different shirt he would get more dates."

"Keep telling him that, he doesn't listen to me. Did you really kiss him?"

"Do you want me to say it again, Wordy? I don't kiss and tell."

"It's just.. he's not your type.. and you still kissed him.." He was making sure she didn't string along his brother, it was sweet.

"Okay, fine but you can't tell the other guys or let Jake know you know."

"Okay."

"Promise me."

"I promise."

"It was just a kiss on his cheek, I didn't make out with him. Satisfied?"

"Yes, thanks."

…

"So, Jules.. are you feeling the pressure? I'm actually looking forward to your date."

"Pressure? What's pressure?" She smiled at Allison. "Do me a favor though."

"What's that?" She opened her locker and took off her coat.

"Put on that dress." Jules said and pointed to Allison's locker. Damian's dress was still hanging in it.

"Hmm, only if this guy is special."

"He is, I think he's exactly who you're looking for."

"Fine , but if he throws wine on my dress you're paying for the drycleaning."

"Okay." Allison smiled and shook her head while she continued to get into her uniform.

…

Allison walked out of the locker-room in her dress, everyone turned around and looked at her.

"Wow, that's quite the dress." Wordy smiled at her.

"Thanks."

Ed looked her up and down thoroughly. From her heels, up her calves all the way up to blond strands of hair on her shoulders when he reached her eyes and saw she noticed he looked away.

"So, Jules.. Where's your guy?" Zoë looked around, seeing no one but team one.

"He called and said he's a little late, he asked for you to wait at the restaurant."

"Sure, where?"

"I'll text you the address, just go to your car." Allison smiled before leaving.

…

"Ed." Jules stopped him just before he got into the locker-room. "I need a favor."

"Sure, anything. You saved my life today." He smiled at her.

"Be Allison's date." He looked confused."The guy I had.. he just cancelled, please.." She lied, she'd been planning this all along.

"Sure, I'll just change. Still got a suit in my locker, don't need a tie, right?"

"No, just dress shirt and jacket will be good. Thanks Ed, you're a life saver."

…

Allison was drinking a glass of wine at the bar, she had been sitting there for just a couple of minutes when her phone vibrated.

'_Hey, your perfect guy is on his way. Give him 15.'_

'Sure, but he better be worth it.'

'_He is.' _

She smiled and put her phone away.

It wasn't even 15 minutes when Ed walked inside the restaurant. Allison had her back towards him, he gave himself a few seconds. He looked her up and down once more, he was a sucker for those blue eyes of hers. He walked towards her and put his hand on her back.

"Hey, Ally." She turned around when she heard Ed's voice. She looked him up and down, she'd only seen him in a suit on a security detail they did last week.

"hey, are you my date?"

"I am." He smiled at her. "Are you ready? You can take your wine with you."

"Yeah." They followed the waiter to a table.

"So, Jules asked you?" Allison asked after a couple of minutes.

"Yeah, said the actual date couldn't make it and she needed me to save the day." He drank from his wine.

"I think she lied to you."

"How's that?"

"I think she planned this all along."

"Why's that?"

"Because she thinks you're my type."

"Am I?" She wasn't sure what to say, so she drank from her wine to buy herself some time and maybe a little courage.

"Yes."

"I am?" She smiled at him.

"Yes, Ed. You are." He looked a little smugly at her.

"Hmm, you're not mine." He said dead serious.

"That's too bad."

"You're actually the complete opposite."

"Don't have to rub it in." She joked.

"But the thing is, I'm attracted to you anyway. You look gorgeous, by the way."

"Thank you, you look pretty hot yourself. Wait.. what _is_ your type?"

"Brunette, not a cop, not so.. sassy."

"Sassy?"

"Yeah.."

"I'm not sassy."

"Are you kidding me?" He laughed. "You're the most sassy woman I know."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Yes."

"Doesn't feel like it."

"It is." He took hold of her hand from across the table. "So, am I doing better than my date so far?"

"No." He raised his eyebrows. "I had to grab a cab here and you were 15 minutes late."

"That wasn't my fault.. Jules told me after you'd left."

"Hmm, and you call me sassy."

"It's a compliment, and the truth. So, tell me about yourself. We've been working together for a yeah and I only know that you're from New York."

"Yep, born and raised." She continued to tell him about the bad neighborhood she grew up in and the corner store her parents own. "They still have it."

"How're they doing?"

"My dad's been robbed like a million times."

"Does he call the police?"

"They don't come, not where I'm from. They think it's too dangerous because of the gangs."

"Is that why you became a cop?"

"Yes. It's our job, you can't get to choose what neighborhood you do and don't."

"Has it gotten any better since then?"

"Worse, my parents want to move out. They used to say, it's our neighborhood. We're not going anywhere, you grew up here. I think they're looking for options right now, but moving costs a lot of money, they need to sell the store.. They just don't have it right now."

…

"So, I'm glad your original date cancelled." Ed smiled as he walked her up.

"I think _you_ are my original date, but I'm glad you showed up. I really had a good time."

"Yeah, me too."

"Eventhough I'm not your type?"

"Eventhough you're not my type."

They stopped at her door. He took her body language in before leaning in and kissing her. He wanted to keep it brief but feeling her lips he knew he couldn't. They were both a little out of breath when she pulled back. One hand was still on his cheek and the other in his neck.

"Would you accept if I'd ask you out on a second date?" He smiled, he couldn't make himself remove his hands from her hips.

"Try me."

"I would like to go out to dinner with you again, do you have time this weekend?"

"No." He looked dumbfounded. "But I'll make time." He smiled, relieved.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you at work, tomorrow." He turned to walk away but Allison stopped him by grabbing his wrist. "Ally.. I have to go, it's getting late and we both have to get up early."

"I know, just if anyone asks how our date was.. We're just friends.."

"Rules?" She nodded, he gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. "Okay, but we're still on for this weekend, right?"

She nodded, smiled at him and went inside. She closed the door and leaned against it, cursing herself for the butterflies in her stomach. She still had a broad smile on her face when she went to bed, she couldn't wipe it away.

…

"Morning." Allison said when she saw Jules in the locker-room.

"Morning, how'd it go with your perfect guy?"

"He didn't show, Ed was there instead."

"Ed isn't your perfect guy?" Jules said surprised.

"Nah, he's my friend." Allison turned away so Jules couldn't read her face.

"The best relationships start from friendship."

"I'm sure they do."

"You should give him a shot.." Jules said while they were walking towards the gym.

"First of all, he doesn't want a shot. Second, I don't want to. Third, it's against the rules."

"What is against the rules?" Ed asked as he walked up behind them.

"You are." Allison smiled at him, her mind flashing to last night's kiss. "Jules thinks we should date." Jules glared at her.

"Does she now?"

"M-hm, says the best relationships starts with friendship."

"You the dating guru now?" Ed asked Jules.

"I just thought you would be good for each other."

"Well, we're not." Ed smiled at Allison.

"Then how was dinner last night?" Jules asked while getting on the bike.

"We had fun." They both said at the same time.

"You had a date with Ed?" Wordy said surprised.

"No." They said at the same time again.

"Did you pay?" Jules asked Ed, trying to prove it was a date.

"No, I didn't. We split the bill." He lied, Jules sighed.

"Really? Geez, cheapskate." Jules replied, Allison had begun running to stop herself from laughing at Jules.

"I'm not.. we're just friends.. Why would I pay?"

…

"I gotta tell you something." Ed said when he and Allison were in the car together on patrol the next day. He cut his microphone.

"What's that?" She followed his example, assuming it would be personal.

"Sorry."

"For?"

"Setting you up with Damian."

"Ed, it's fine. It's not like you did it on purpose."

"I kind of did." She looked over at him.

"You did?"

"Yes, but I swear I didn't think he was going to make you pay. I just knew he wasn't the greatest guy."

"Why are you telling me?"

"I feel guilty, after you told me about your parents and you helping them out with the rent.."

"Why did you set me up with him?"

"I didn't want you to have a great time. It was actually pretty hard tracking him down."

"I want to be mad at you, but it's a nice feeling that you were jealous."

"I wasn't jealous."

"Oh?"

"Okay, maybe a little." He smiled at her.

"Really though, telling Jules we split the bill?"

"Worked didn't it?"

"Now she thinks you're cheap."

"She can think that all she wants, I don't care what she thinks."

"You don't care what anyone thinks."

"Sure I do."

"Ow yeah?"

"Yeah.."

"Who?"

"You, I care what you think."

"Smooth." She smiled at him.

"So, you've got a date with Spike's guy tonight."

"Yep." She looked outside, knowing the smile on her face would betray her. He was being jealous again.

"So, uuh, know anything about him?"

"Nope, but I'm sure Spike picked out a great guy." He gripped the steering wheel a little tighter.

"Are you going to kiss him?" She was still looking outside, her smile growing wider.

"Probably."

"Why?" His voice was becoming slightly strained.

"Because if he's nice and I like him I might feel like it. Test the waters, so to speak."

"Why would you want to test the waters?"

"Maybe there'll be a second date." She said casually, glancing at him briefly before looking back outside. "I might just ask him in for a cup of coffee." She was teasing him.

"A cup of.. what about me?"

"What about you?" She looked at him, feigning a confused look.

"We're still on for Saturday, right?"

"Yes, what I can't date anyone but you?"

"Well, yeah."

"Wow, getting really controlling, Ed."

"It's just, I don't want you kissing some other guy."

"Why not?"

"Because.. we're dating." Her smile threatened to come out, he noticed. "What are you smiling at?"

"I'm not smiling."

"No, you're trying, not to smile." The smile broke through.

"You're cute, you know that?"

"I'm not cute."

"Sure you are, you're worried I might kiss some other guy."

"No.. I'm.."

"Yes you are, you're cute and sweet. Deal with it."

"I'm not, I'm a cop. I'm your team leader, I'm tough."

"You have two sides, you're sweet, funny and cute. And then in front of the team you're tough, manly, serious and.. bossy." He glared at her. "Don't worry, I have no interest in kissing other guys."

"You don't?" She was about to answer when they heard Sam requesting back-up.

They both switched the microphone on again before responding and turning on the lights.

…

"Really, Sam, Spike.. You needed help for this?" Ed said once they got out of the car. Sam and Spike were struggling to keep a guy down on the ground.

"Just help will you?"

Ed and Allison approached just as they lost their grip on the guy. The guy burst free and moved towards Ed and Allison. Ed grabbed his gun while Allison stepped forward and hit him with the palm of her hand just under his ribcage. Hitting his Solar Plexus, he couldn't breathe and fell down on the ground, gasping for air. Spike got up from the ground and cuffed him before putting him in the car.

"Really, guys?" Ed asked, still unsure what Allison had done. "The girl had to come help you?" That earned a look from all three of his teammates. "No offense.." He told Allison.

"Sure, just for that, I'm driving." She took the keys out of his hand.

"Aah, Ally, come on. You're a terrible driver and you know it."

"That's cause I'm a girl." She smiled at him as she got in the car, she lowered the passenger-side window. "You can ride with me or you can walk back." Ed quickly got into the car.

"Did that just happen?" Sam asked Spike, their radio's still on.

"He called her Ally."

"_And he lets her drive." Jules said._

"Ed would've killed me if I'd done that." They shared a look before going to bring the guy away.

…

"So, Eddie, something going on between you and Allison?" Greg asked his friend when they were alone in the briefing room.

"No, why would you even think that?"

"You let her drive."

"I let het drive so I must be sleeping with her?"

"Yes." Ed looked at his friend surprised.

"I'm not sleeping with her Greg, she took a subject out by herself while Spike and Sam couldn't do it together. She earned it."

"Are you sure?"

"I think I would've noticed if had sex with her.." Ed glared at his friend.

"Okay.. Maybe you should start dating Ed." Greg said just as the whole team walked in.

"Do we need to find you some women Ed? 'Cause the guys are pretty good at that. Wordy can set you up with his brother and I'll just find you some bitch." Allison joked.

"You just get ready for your date." Ed replied.

"I am. Spike said he's taking me to a hockey game. So I figured jeans and a shirt is good."

"Do you even know the rules?"

"No, so I guess he can teach me something."

"O wow.." Wordy said, everyone looked at him. "What? You've never seen 'failure to launch'?"

"The romantic comedy with Matthew McConaughey?" Jules asked.

"Yes!" All the guys shook their heads. "Clearly you don't have daughters or girlfriends." Wordy mumbled. "Teaching a woman something bonds, apparently."

Jules was about to say something when they heard knocking on the door. They all turned around to see Spike's guy standing there.

"Hey, I'm looking for Allison." Ed couldn't believe his eyes, how did Spike come up with this guy?

"That's me, Allison, nice to meet you." She walked towards him and shook his hand.

"Hi, I'm Keith."

"It's nice to meet you. Spike said we're going to a hockey game?"

"Yes, my team's playing and I can't play."

"Oh, you're a ice hockeyer? Or is it ice hockey player.."

"I think it's ice hockey player, but yes. You ready to go?"

"Sure," She turned to her team. "See you tomorrow guys." She smiled at them before leaving with Keith.

"You got her the leaf's star player?" Ed asked, how was he supposed to compete with that?

"Yeah, he couldn't play and he's been dating lately. What's the big deal?"

"What's the.. he's a pro player!" How could he possibly compete with the fame and money that guy has.

"Yeah so?"

"Those are scumbags.."

"No they're not.." Spike was defending his friend. "He's just a guy, Ed."

…

"Wow, I'm really out of tune.." Everyone was wearing something to do with hockey. Keith smiled at her and turned to her.

"Here." He put his cap on her. "Now you're just like everyone else, except you've got better seats." He smiled as she adjusted it on her head.

"Thanks, so you've got to help me with the rules.."

"You don't know the rules?"

"Nope, never seen a game." He laughed.

"You're Canadian and you've never seen an ice hockey game? Now that's a lack in your education." They walked in through the back entrance.

"I haven't been Canadian for long."

"Oh, what were you before then?"

"American."

"Aah, so I just want to wish my team good luck. Do you mind coming with me or do you want your pass so you can walk around?"

"I don't mind coming with you."

"Great. It'll only take a couple of minutes. I promise." He knocked on the door. "Incoming woman." She could hear laughter emerging.

"_We're good Keith."_

He let her go in first.

"So, you must be Allison." One of them said.

"Yeah, I've got a reputation already?"

"Only what Mike told us." Someone else said.

"Oh, good things I hope?"

"Of course." Keith said. "Anyway, guys. Just wanted to wish all of you luck. We'll be in the box."

…

"Hot dog? Soda? Beer?" He asked as they stood in line and watched as she thought for a second. "All three?"

"Hot dog and diet coke would be good."

"Okay."

"Are you bummed you can't play?"

"Well, yeah. I like to play, but on the other hand, you're here now." He kept throwing her charming smiles.

"Excuse me." Someone from behind them in line said. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but can I get an autograph?" Keith looked at Allison, she just shrugged.

"Sure." He signed the guys shirt.

"Thanks so much."

"You're welcome." He turned back to Allison.

"So, guess you're pretty famous huh?"

"In certain circles."

"Everyone that watches ice hockey?" He nodded. "So almost everyone in Canada?"

"Yep." They moved forward in the line.

…

"So, sit down." He gestured towards the seats on the first row in the box.

"Wow, you can see everything from here."

"Yeah, I wanted to take you down. Sit at the rink, but figured we can talk better here."

"Good choice." She smiled at him. "So, help me.. hockey-rules."

"Okay, so you know how many players a team has?"

"Four plus goalie?" She guessed, he chuckled.

"Six, including goalie."

"I was close."

"Not a bad guess. Do you know they wear ice skates?" She swatted his arm. "I'll take that as a yes. You know it's called a puck?" He joked.

"I said I didn't know the rules, I'm not a complete idiot."

"Okay, okay.. So there aren't many rules, but you can't grab the puck with your hands and you can't kick it."

"Yeah, I kinda got that." She smiled at him. "I assume you're also not allowed to hit people with your.. stick."

"No, you're not. Though, it happens. You start with a face-off, referee drops the puck and two players try to take control of it. The puck goes over the glass, the game stops and they start with the face-off again. " Allison nodded. "Those are the most important rules."

"Okay, I've got a question."

"Shoot."

"How long does a game last?" Keith chuckled.

"Three periods of twenty minutes."

"Okay."

"Anymore questions?"

"Where you born in Canada?" He smiled.

"No, America, Massachusetts"

"Oh. I assumed you were Canadian. Okay, so when did you move here?"

"When I was 18, I got offered a hockey-scholarship. "

"Wow, that's young."

"Yeah, that's.. 16 years ago." Allison did some quick math in her head.

"So, that makes you 34." He nodded. "Okay, so you're job is the most important to you?"

"Not anymore. I'm starting to realize there's more in life than hockey, and I want more."

"Starting to realize that at 34, huh?" He lightly shoved her. "Okay, so that why Spike set me up with you?"

"I think so, he said you wanted a serious relationship."

"Yeah, I do."

"If you don't mind me asking.. how, young are you?"

"27, yes I'm pretty young for serious."

"Yeah, you are."

"Think I grew up to fast or something."

"How so?"

"We lived in a crappy neighborhood. The type where gangs recruit kids at age 6. So I became aware of the dangers of life very early."

"Aah, guess your parents didn't like that?"

"They hated it. They were scared to death I would get pregnant at age 12 or something or that I would drop out of school."

"You didn't though?"

"Nope, started police academy at age 17 and finished it at age 21. I stayed in New York for a couple of years before moving here when I was 23. I started working on my skills and joined SRU team 3 after three months. After another four I joined team 1."

"Sounds impressive. Spike keeps telling me how much hard work it is."

"Yes, it is. You have to be pretty much married to your job.'

"Are you?"

"I guess, I don't really have much other things in my life right now."

"Hmm."

"Wow, I thought you weren't allowed to fight?" Allison said as there was a big fight going on in the rink. Both teams were fighting it out.

"You're not." He said as he watched his team get their asses kicked. Allison's phone rang and it read 'Greg'.

"I gotta take this, it's my boss. I'll be right back." She smiled at him before walking out with her pass hanging around her neck. "Hey Sarge, give me a sec to get somewhere a little more quiet."

"_Hey, can you hear me?" She had walked into a near empty hallway._

"Yes, loud and clear. What's up? The second round will start in like, 2 minutes."

"_We've gotten a hot call, team one is being called in."_

"Are you kidding me, I'm on a date.." She sighed. "Fine, where is it?"

"_You're there already. We're on our way."_

"It's in the ice hockey stadium?"

"_Yes."_

"I haven't heard a gunshot, and apart from the fight going on in the rink I haven't seen anything either."

"_There's a bomb, we got the call five minutes ago. We're almost there, we've brought your vest, gloves, sniper rifle and a MP-5. You've got your gun with you?"_

"Always."

"_Good, meet us at the A-entrance."_

"Should I start evacuating?"

"_No, said they'll blow the bomb if we do. Just make up some excuse for your date."_

"Okay, I'll be at the entrance in five." She hung up her phone and walked back in. "Hey, Keith. I'm sorry but I have to go, it's a work thing."

"Oh, okay. Sure, I'll drive you. Where do you have to go?"

"You don't have to drive me." She grabbed her jacket.

"I must admit, little disappointed I don't get to drop you off at your front door, but let me drop you off at a crime scene instead." He grabbed his jacket and signaled for her to go first.

"Okay." She walked towards the exit in front of him, her hand on her gun.

"You know, my car is.."

"I know, just come with me Keith." They walked outside just as the cars arrived.

"The crime scene is here?" He asked as everyone got out of their cars, uniformed officers were putting up yellow line.

"Yes." She said as she was handed her radio and vest. "Hold this for me, will you?" she handed him the vest while she put the radio in place. "Thanks." She put on the gloves, vest and attached the MP-5 to it. "Keith, please move behind the yellow line." She walked him towards the rope.

"No, my friends are in there. My team.."

"Keith, I'll do whatever I can to keep them save. Please move behind the line." She walked him towards it. He moved behind the line.

"Allison, they're my family here.."

"I know, I'll do what I can, Keith. Now, please stay here so I can do my job." He nodded reluctantly. "Oh, and please don't call of text anyone about this. I know it's hard but a panic attack with over 10 thousand people on the inside isn't the best idea." He nodded. "Good." She walked over to her team, team three was standing there as well, since they were on shift. "So, bomb?"

"Yes, we don't know anything about it." Greg said.

"But we know it's real?" Allison asked.

"No, we assume it is."

"So, there are over 10 thousand people over there, with possibly a bomb?" They all nodded. "And we have to search how many square feet?"

"665.000" Spike answered.

"So, basically.. We've got 10 minutes to search 665.000 square feet.." Again, they nodded.

"Let's split up in teams of two. Search it as fast as we can. Spike, how big would this bomb be?"

"Depends if they want to blow everyone up or just cause panic. It could be anything from a small handbag to a large suitcase or bigger."

"Needle in a haystack. Okay, let's start searching and stay on channel 4. Wordy you're with Jules and Greg. Sam with me, Spike you're with Allison." They nodded and went their ways.


	4. Explosive endings

**A/N Here's the next, it isn't really long but I want to be able to update every couple of days on both of my stories.**

Previously:

"_Needle in a haystack. Okay, let's start searching and stay on channel 4. Wordy you're with Jules and Greg. Sam with me, Spike you're with Allison." They nodded and went their ways._

…

"Think this guy will have put a timer on it?" Allison asked Spike as they walked through the hallway, checking each room.

"I don't know."

"What kind of call did you get anyway?"

"Some guy called into 9-1-1 with a payphone. Said there was a bomb in Air Canada Centre, if anyone would try to evacuate he would blow it."

"So, we know basically nothing? It could be a prank?"

"Yep."

"I'm going to be so pissed if a prank interrupted my date." She said while trying a door. "Locked, do we have a master key?"

"_No, just kick it in." Ed said._

"Okay." She kicked in the door and they looked around the room before moving to the next one.

"So, your date was going good?" Spike asked a little proud.

"Yep. 2 minutes until halftime."

"You know, it's not actually halftime, since there are two breaks."

"Fine, 2 minutes until the first break. Locked door."

She knocked and when no one responded she kicked it open. A bomb blew the second she stepped into the room, blowing her into the hallway.

"_Team, status?"_

"It was ours." Spike responded. "Ally, you okay?" Allison got up and nodded.

"No harm, at least it wasn't a prank.." She said trying to brush dust from her clothes. "Think they heard it upstairs?"

"_No, no panic attack." Greg said._

"Let's see what kind of bomb this was." Spike said while getting a fire extinguisher.

"Come on Spike, I don't know bombs. You've got to do this one." Allison said while they walked inside.

"Got it." Spike looked at two pieces of metal in his hands. "He booby trapped the door with a laser beam to blow when someone stepped in. It's a pipe bomb, these are small and could be anywhere."

"_Great.. So let's be a little more careful when we walk into rooms."_

"Copy that. Spike, why doesn't the bomb go off when I kick the door open? Wouldn't that disturb the laser beam?"

"No, the door doesn't go over the ground."

"Right.." He stopped her with a hand on her shoulder when she kicked in another door.

"Beam." He pointed to it and he stepped over it and moved towards the bomb. He studied it for a minute or so before cutting a wire. "Bomb disabled. Guys, these aren't complicated. There must be a bigger plan."

"_Like? You're the only ones coming across bombs." Donna, from team 3, said._

"Maybe keep us busy so he can blow something bigger? He can't blow these remotely."

"_Could be, either way we have to search every room." Ed said._

They could hear everyone sigh. Followed by another blast.

"_Status." They heard Ed, both teams replied with a 'no harm'. "Then who set of a bomb?"_

"It came from the floor above us." Spike said. "We're going to take a look." He looked at Allison and they went to the nearest stairs.

"_We should start to evacuate." Sam said._

"_No, he will blow it." Ed replied_

"If he has a remote controlled bomb he will blow it at the end of the game anyway.." Allison replied.

"Greg?" Spike asked.

"_The game starts again in a couple of minutes, let's evacuate anyone who isn't yet back to their seats. We'll let uniforms do that. Have you found what bomb blew yet?" _

"Yes, no one is harmed." They looked inside the small room. "It was remote controlled." Spike said as he held a phone. "They probably called it in." They heard another phone ringing and looked at each other. They ran out of the room, they were barely in the hall when it blew. "No harm." Spike said.

"No harm." Allison coughed. "I think we should evacuate the whole thing. We don't know how many bombs this guy has."

"And how does he lock these doors?"

"And why do only we find them. "

"_Maybe he only planted them on the south side?"_

"_Let's keep looking and keep our eyes open." Ed said._

"You're bleeding." Spike looked at Allison's face.

"It's just a cut. Come on, let's get this son of a bitch."

…

The game would end in 5 minutes, Greg still decided against evacuating. Especially now they knew he could make good on his threat. Everyone had found at least two bombs by now. Spike kicked a door in and Allison walked inside, the force of the blast that followed threw her back against a wall.

"_Status." It was Greg._

"I'm fine." Spike replied.

"_Allison?" Greg asked._

"_Ally?" It was Jules._

"Allison is fine, give me a second to check her radio. That blast was twice as big, easily.." They moved into the room after he fixed her radio.

"Son… of a bitch." Allison said.

"_What is it?"_

"There was someone in the room." Spike said.

"Any idea who it was?"

"No way we can tell. It was a big blast. Come on, Ally. Nothing we can do here." She nodded and followed him out.

"I killed that person." She mumbled. "If I hadn't walked into the room.."

"There's no way you could've known, we didn't see him."

"_Allison, come you've got to keep going" It was Ed._

"Oh, well sorry if I need a second after that.."

…

"I SWEAR I WILL BLOW THIS WHOLE THING UP!" The woman threatening to blow everything up was holding a switch in her hand. She and her husband used to work for the stadium but they were recently fired.

"_Come on, Jenny, there are other ways to do this." _

Allison heard Greg's voice over the speaker. Everyone was evacuated, only Allison and Jenny were still inside. Allison had Jenny in her scope.

"Sarge, you've been trying to talk her down for 40 minutes. She's only escalated."

"_You pull that trigger her muscles may spasm and she can push the button.." _

"I think that's a risk we have to take. Everyone but me and her are clear.."

"_Allison.. We can get the bomb squad in here.."_

"That'll take hours, maybe even days. We don't know how many or anything.. We know she can hide them well.. Besides, now it's just me. It'll always be more than one person." She could hear Greg sigh.

"_Okay, Scorpio." She took the shot the second she heard the word. She could see her fall to the ground and she pushed the button. _

…

"Okay, Scorpio." It was a few seconds before a series of explosions started. "Allison?!" He didn't get a reaction and there were still explosions going off, multiple small ones, a big one and then a lot of silence.

"Allison, status." It was Ed.

No reaction, there was only a lot of noise. Team one shared a look. They couldn't go in yet.

"Fire and rescue has to clear it." Greg told them.

"That's one of us in there." Spike said.

"She stayed in so we could get out."

"Ally, status." Ed tried again. Again, she didn't react.

…

"Sarge?" Allison coughed, no reaction. The radio was now really broken. It was smashed by the rubble. "Sarge?" Nothing. "Great." She muttered to herself. Knowing they would be going crazy with worry. She tried to get up but laid back down immediately. She used her left arm to feel her right, she moved up to her shoulder and could feel it immediately, dislocated. "Me and my great ideas.." She reached in her pocket for her phone, it was dead. She got up and walked towards the exit.

…

"Fire and rescue is going in now." Greg said, eventhough everyone could see it.

They saw someone walking out of the building.

"Is that…"

"That's not fire and rescue." Ed said. "Get a medic." He told an uniform, he nodded and went to get one. Both teams walked towards her. "Are you okay?" She nodded and coughed some more. He looked her over, she was covered in dirt and her face was almost black. Her right arm was hanging next to her body. She dropped the sniper rifle she was holding in her left hand. "Let me help you with that." Ed said, while grabbing the MP-5 and handgun.

"Could use some oxygen." She coughed some more. "And a sling." The medics rolled up with a bed, she sat down on it the second she could. "And a new phone.." They smiled at her. The medic gave her an oxygen mask, she took a few deep breaths.

"You're going to the hospital, Ed go with her." Ed nodded, happy to go.

…

"So, that was an explosive date." Ed smiled at her, making her laugh.

"Ouch, don't make me laugh. There was quite some rubble falling down on me."

"Sorry. I won't be funny. You look awful." He said while he wiped some dirt away from her face with his fingers.

"Thanks, women love to hear that. Radio off?" He nodded.

"We're almost there." One of the medics called from the front of the ambulance.

"Guess we'll have to postpone Saturday?"

"Hell no, I can eat with a couple of broken ribs."

"Okay, any preference?"

"Nope."

…

Ed and Allison had taken a cab back to SRU after they were finished at the hospital.

"Hey, SIU wants to talk to you."

"Can't I do that tomorrow? I'm tired." She looked at her watch, 11 pm.

"No, they have to do it now." Greg said sympathetically.

"Okay, fine.. Briefing room?" He nodded.

…

There was knocking on her locker-room door.

"Come in." She had just finished her meeting with SIU, they had cleared her.

"Hey, so I figured you might need a ride home." Ed started.

"I do."

"And I still owe you a drink, so.."

"Sure." She grabbed her bag and got up. He grabbed her bag from her before walking to the car.

…

"So, everything go okay with SIU?" He asked as she was enjoying her beer.

"Just fine."

"How's the pain?"

"It's.. fine.."

"Looks like it hurts."

"I broke three ribs, dislocated my shoulder and am bruised all over, yes it hurts." She smiled at him.

"You're face isn't bruised too bad."

"Because I held my arms in front of it." She laughed. "So, not an awful day." He raised his eyebrows.

"The only person that died was the bomber, in my book that's pretty good." He smiled at her.

"Yeah well, you weren't the one making the shot."

"Really, how are you?'

"I'm.. fine, I'll be good by tomorrow." She finished her beer.

"I'll bring you home, come on."

…

"So, thanks for the beer." She smiled at him as they were in the elevator.

"You're welcome." He walked her to her door. "So, I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Come inside." She said. "For a coffee, or something. I mean.. if you want to."

"I don't know if that's a great idea, Ally. We have work tomorrow, you're all bruised and we're going out for dinner on Saturday."

"We're going to have dinner so you can't have coffee?" She put her hand on his chest, took a step closer and smiled at him seductively.

"Basically, yes."

"Oh, okay. Do I at least get a goodnight kiss?" He smiled and kissed her. He stepped closer, trapping her between him and her front door. "Are you sure you don't want to come in?" She kissed him again.

"Okay, just one cup.."

"Sure." She smiled and let him in, knowing she would convince him to stay.

…

"How is it that you can convince me to stay?"

He smiled as he got up to shut off her alarm that had ended up on the ground sometime last night.

"Don't know, maybe I just know what buttons to push."

"Well, that's for sure." He smiled at her as he shut off the obnoxious sound. "You should get up." He said pulling on his jeans.

"I like watching you."

"Aah, well I'm going to start on breakfast." He looked around, searching for something.

"I think your shirt is somewhere in the living room." He leaned on the bed to kiss her. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Next to your shirt I'm sure."

"Hey you started it, wanting to see my bruises and everything."

"Okay, that was completely innocent. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Talking about it, you sure I didn't hurt you?"

"I'm fine, didn't I prove that to you?"

"You know you did. Now, I'm really going to start breakfast. Go take your shower, we leave for work in half an hour."

"Bossy." She got up and walked towards the bathroom. "I like it."

**A/N So, that's it for today. I hope you people in America/Canada know how lucky you are! Being able to watch the live chat with some of the flashpoint cast after the very last episode.. it's like 4 AM where I'm at then..**


	5. Trouble is where the heart lies

__**A/N So, here's the next. Am kinda busy lately and I still have to start on the next chapter for both of my stories so it can take a little while.  
**

_Previously__:_

"_You know you did. Now, I'm really going to start breakfast. Go take your shower, we leave for work in half an hour."_

"_Bossy." She got up and walked towards the bathroom. "I like it."_

…

"So, we are not allowed to sleep together."

"M-hm." She said, taking a bite from her pancake.

"So, are we going to tell Greg?"

"I don't feel like going to another team, you?" She asked him.

"No, but the rules are there for a reason."

"How about we just try it and if we can't handle it we tell."

"Okay. Do you need a ride?"

"Yeah, my car is still busted."

"Okay, I leave in five minutes."

"Are you serious?" She checked the time on her phone. "It's not even half past five.. We don't have to be there until six."

"Yes, but I'm always a little early."

"Of course you are. We can have a lot more fun here." She said suggestively.

"No, Ally."

"Okay, sir." She said smiling at him.

…

"One of us should drive her home." Sam told Ed, they were walking to the elevator when they noticed Allison standing in the briefing room. "Because that's not healthy." He said, referring to the picture she was looking at.

"I'll drive her, you just go home." Sam nodded and got into the elevator. "You know looking at the picture of the kid you took down isn't healthy, right?"

"Yeah. I know."

"Come on, Ally. I'll take you home." They had pulled a long shift, it was already 10 pm.

"Just a minute."

"No, Ally. It's not healthy, come." He said softly grabbing her hand and pulling on it. They had been in a relationship for 5 months now, they had told anyone but they both knew Greg suspected something was up.

"Okay." He turned the projector off and grabbed both of their bags.

…

"I'm not coming in Ally." He smiled at her as she stood in her doorway, inviting him in.

"Not something I'm used to hearing from you." She took one of his hands.

"I know, but we said no sleepovers on workdays."

"Who said anything about sleeping? Ed, please." She pulled him forward.

"It's a bad idea."

"Yes it is." She put her other hand on his chest and let it trail down until Ed made a throaty groan.

"Now that's not fair." She smiled and kissed him.

…

"Kira, still no word from Ed and Allison?"

"No, nothing. Both of their phones go to voicemail." Greg sighed.

"Can you track their GPS or something?"

"Sure." Greg stood waiting in front of the desk for a couple of minutes. "Allison's home, and Ed is at her place."

"Thanks, Kira." He grabbed the car keys and walked out.

…

"Someone's knocking at your door." Ed smiled at her.

"Then let me go so I can open it." She smiled back, trying to get out of his grasp.

"Fine." He let her go. "You're going to open the door like that?" He asked right before she reached for a robe.

"Yes, I always open my door naked." She laughed. "I'll be right back." She walked towards the door when the knocking returned. "Yeah, coming, have a little patience will you?"

She looked through the peephole and sighed. She looked around the room and decided she couldn't possibly get rid of all of their clothes in 10 seconds. She opened the door on a crack instead.

"Hey, sarge, you're here early." He did not look happy.

"Am I?"

"Yes, my alarm hasn't even gone off yet."

"Really?" He showed her his watch.

"Crap, I must've overslept. I'm so sorry, I'll get dressed and I'll be there in 15 minutes."

"And what about Ed?" She tried to put on a confused face. "Kira tracked his GPS."

"O-oh."

"Yeah, o-oh."

"Hey, Ally. What's taking you so long?" Ed asked as he walked into the living room in his boxers. Allison sighed and opened the door completely. "Oh, hi Greg."

"Hi, Eddie. Want to tell me what's going on here?"

"I'm going to go get dressed." Allison said.

"No, you don't get off this easy. What do you think you're doing? You know it's against the rules." Ed and Allison looked at each other.

"Just let her get dressed, Greg, then you can yell." Greg sighed.

"Fine."

"Thanks." Allison smiled at them both and disappeared into her bedroom.

"You can get dressed you know." Greg threw Ed his shirt. "Dammit Ed, you told me you weren't sleeping with her."

"I wasn't when you asked me."

"Now you are."

"She.. had a rough day."

"And sex is the solution?"

"It's my fault." Allison said as she walked back in. "I didn't really give him much of a choice." She smiled at Ed.

"It's true." Ed said smiling, remembering last night.

"Oh, get that smile of your face. Let's go to work." Ed grabbed his car keys.

"I'm taking my car." Ed said, grabbing his keys.

"Allison, don't even think about riding with him." Greg said as he walked through the front door.

"He's not happy." Allison grabbed her car keys as well.

"No he's not."

…

They had just taken off on their way to SRU when her phone started ringing.

"You think it's a good idea to call me? If sarge knew.."

"_But he doesn't."_

"Okay, why you call?"

"_What are we going to say?"_

"How about the truth, he knows."

"_Yeah, so.. we're going to say it just started or.."_

"I'm not lying, Ed. First I just didn't tell, but that's not lying."

"_It kind of is.. but fine, so.. five months already."_

"Yeah, I think we've kept it a secret for pretty long."

"_Not long enough."_

…

Team one stood outside the briefing room. They watched as Allison and Ed sat on two chairs and Greg was pacing in front of them, talking. Every now and then Ed and Allison would look at each other before looking back at Greg.

"What do you think they've done?" Spike asked.

"Don't know, but Greg yelling at Ed.. Must've been bad."

Kira kept working and pretended she didn't know anything.

"They were both late, all I know." Wordy said. "What about you Kira?"

"Nothing, no-thing." Everybody turned around to look at the dispatcher.

"You're lying through your teeth." Sam laughed. "And you're bad at it too."

"Share with the class." Jules watched as Allison put a hand on Ed's arm after he stood up angry. "They're sleeping together, aren't they?" Jules asked Kira.

"I don't know anything."

"Come on, sarge made you track them down or something right? Where were they?"

"At Allison's place.."

"I knew he was her type!" Jules yelled.

…

"Briefing room." Greg said while they were in the elevator. Ed and Allison shared a look, they both knew they were in big trouble. Greg walked out before the doors had even fully opened, straight to the briefing room. Ed and Allison followed reluctantly, their team mates were standing in front of Kira's desk.

"What happened?" Jules walked in front of Allison, making her stop.

"Allison." Greg said, not giving her a chance to say anything to Jules. Allison raised her eyebrows at Jules and walked past her. Greg closed the door the second she was in. "Sit down, both of you."

"Greg." Ed tried.

"No." He leaned with his hands on the table across from them. "I can't believe this. First Jules and Sam and now you two. You know this is against the rules, it's just a bad idea. The rules are there for a reason, it's so we don't mess up." He started pacing. "And I had this feeling, but I just ignored it. Because I thought you two were smarter than that. We're in dangerous situations every day and if you lose your head for one second because of each other.."

"But we haven't." Ed said, standing up.

"Ed.." Allison tried, putting a hand on his arm.

"No. We haven't lost our heads, and we won't. Because we both know how dangerous it is, and how important it is. We just kept it a secret because the seven of us are a good team. Why fix something that isn't broken."

"But it can break, Ed. All it needs is a little too much pressure. What if you have a personal fight and it affects your job. What if your affair threatens our lives, civilian lives. What then?"

"It won't." Ed said, defending them. Allison just sat in her chair, knowing that joining in this would not be a good idea.

"But it will Ed, maybe not today, maybe not this year.. but one day it will, and someone will die because of it!" He looked between them. "How long has this been going on anyway?"

"5 months." Allison answered. "Listen, sarge. I know you have to tell Holleran, just please let me stay on the team with Ed. Do tests or psycho-profiling or whatever you need to do. But just try, to keep us on the same team. We know what we can handle, and we've handled it so far. Even with several life threatening situations."

Greg looked at her.

"I don't know, Allison."

"Sam and Jules got that chance, why shouldn't we?" He sighed.

"I'll see what I can do."

"That's all I'm asking for." Allison smiled at Greg.

"Go get dressed." Greg told them.

Greg walked out towards Holleran's office. Ed got up and closed the door.

"So, think they're going to separate us?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I think they are." He looked outside, the rest of the team was still watching them. "Think they know?" She looked at them.

"Yeah, they know." He grabbed her hand. "Think that's a good idea?"

"They already know, now I'm not saying we should start kissing.."

"Yeah, that doesn't sound like a good idea." She sighed and looked at him. "It's really Jules' fault, setting us up on a date." He laughed.

"Yeah, we'll just blame her for us being happy."

"Do you think it would be better if we got separated?"

"I don't know, Ally. Maybe it would be, thing is that we're a good team."

"Yeah.. let's just get dressed. I'm sure Jules can't wait to ask me how long we've been dating."

"Probably." He smiled, let go of her hand and held the door open for her. They both completely ignored the looks from their team and went to change.

…

"So.." Jules said as she walked in. "I knew he was your type."

"Yes, you're very good." Allison smiled, buttoning her shirt.

"How long?"

"Five months."

"Is the sex good?"

"I'm so not going to answer that. He's your teamleader, do you really want to know?"

"I guess not, wait.. yes, yes I do. I'm not asking for details.."

"I'm not going to tell, it can be awful for all you know."

"That good huh." Allison shook her head but couldn't help but laugh.

"No, it's even better."

"I knew it!" Jules smiled. "So, he's not the youngest, but he doesn't disappoint, right?" Allison said nothing, just smiled. "Ah, come on. You think he's not sharing with the guys?" Allison sighed defeated.

"No, he doesn't disappoint. At all, he takes good care of himself." Jules laughed, happy with herself she got Allison to share. "Don't tell him I said that.."

…

"So, how long?" Sam asked Ed.

"Really, what are we, girls now?" Ed said, closing her locker.

"You'd rather I ask about the sex?"

"No." Ed said, turning towards them.

"Come on, she's hot." Ed glared at him.

"Oh, come on. Even a blind man knows." Spike joined in.

"You did not just say that about my girlfriend."

"That long huh."

"Come on Ed, she's hot. The sex must be great."

"I'm so keeping this to myself."

"Think they're not talking about it? They're girls, she's probably told Jules about every birth mark you have." Ed sighed.

"You know you want to, come on.." Spike encouraged. "It's just us guys. It's good right?"

"Come on, just compare her to other women."

"You know you want to." Spike said again.

"She's amazing." Ed said, giving in to the peer pressure.

"There you go." Sam laughed.

…

"They ask you about our sexlife?" Allison asked while they were running.

"Yep, Jules?"

"Yes.. did you tell?"

"I did.. you?"

"I did, I'm not good with peer pressure." He laughed at her.

"They just wouldn't stop bugging me. I only said good things though."

"Me too, what did you say?"

"The truth."

"Which is?"

"That you're amazing."

"Really, you told them I'm amazing in bed?"

"You are.. what did Jules say?"

"She asked me if you disappoint."

"No she didn't!" He glanced over at Jules. "Please tell me you said I was great."

"I said you didn't disappoint and take good care of yourself."

"Ally.."

"What is your ego bruised now?"

"Yes.."

"Well, that's too bad then."


	6. Are all endings happy?

**A/N Last chapter, been a while I know..!**

_Previously:_

"_I said you didn't disappoint and take good care of yourself."_

"_Ally.."_

"_What is your ego bruised now?"_

"_Yes.."_

"_Well, that's too bad then."_

…

"Ed, Allison." Greg got their attention and waved them over. They shared a look before stopping the treadmills and walking towards Greg.

"Yeah?" Allison asked cautiously.

"So, I talked to Holleran."

"Okay?"

"One of you has to transfer." They looked at each other.

"What?"

"You have to decide within the next hour. It's that or break-up." He looked at the shock on both of their faces. "I tried talking him out of it, I couldn't. He said the team was still on probation so he didn't have a choice."

"An hour?" Allison asked.

"Yes." Greg nodded before going into the gym to train, leaving Ed and Allison in the doorway.

"Briefing room?" Ed suggested, Allison nodded and walked there.

Ed closed the door once they were inside and they sat down facing each other. It was silent for a couple of minutes, neither of them had anticipated this outcome.

"I'll transfer." Allison said.

"You don't.."

"You've been here longer and you're team leader. Swapping me will have less effect on the team then swapping you." He nodded. "I mean, if you're sure you want to do this."

"Continue our relationship?" Allison nodded. "Yeah, of course." He took both of her hands. "I'm not quitting on us."

"Me either, so I'll go tell Greg." He nodded and got up to open the door for her.

…

"Sarge." She got his attention when she walked into the gym. Greg looked at his watch, it hadn't even been five minutes.

"You know already?"

"Yeah, I'll be the one transferring."

"That was quick."

"It's a simple question."

"Okay, I'll tell Holleran. You'll be team two, starting tomorrow."

…

"O god.." Allison said looking at the calendar. "No, no, no.. shit no.."

"What is it?" Ed called from her bathroom.

"Uuh, nothing.. Just screwed up my phone." She lied before looking back at the calendar. "I'm screwed." She thought for a second. "Honey, how would you feel about flying to New York this weekend?"

"This weekend, as in tomorrow?"

"Yeah.." She answered hesitantly, he popped his head out of the bathroom.

"For a mini-holiday or to meet your parents?"

"Meet my parents."

"Sure, why all of a sudden?"

"Because if we'll do it in two months my dad will kill you."

"Why?" He was still confused.

"Because I'm late."

"For what?"

"I'm late.." She said again.

"I heard you, what are you late for? Today's your day off right?" She sighed and pointed to her stomach.

"I'm three weeks late."

"Late? OOH! Late!" Now the surprise was replaced by shock and then slight panic. "Late.. oh god.. three weeks, that's long.. right?"

"Yeah, I'm like clock-work.. so that's long."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, we were just so busy with me transferring and moving in together and all.."

"O god, your parents are like religious right?" She nodded.

"Against pre-marital sex and everything. Though they are realistic and know that I do have sex."

"You're dad's going to kill me!" Now he was starting to completely panic. "So uuh.. you want to keep it, right?"

"Yeah."

"I've had sex with his daughter, and we're just living together and we're not married.. And I got you pregnant.. and.. o god.. _my_ parents are going to kill me!"

"At least your parents have met me."

"Like _that_ went great.." Ed said, remembering his father treating her terrible. Blaming her for his son having feeling, like having feelings is something terrible. "Okay, so we're flying to New York tomorrow.. Are you allowed the fly? Being pregnant?"

"Yes."

"I'll go buy a test.. what if you're not and I'm freaking out over nothing?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

"I'll be right back." He walked into the living room. Allison smiled and grabbed a pair of his sweatpants and a shirt before following.

"Maybe you should lose the towel?" She said offering the clothes.

He looked himself over, he only had a towel around his hips.

"Yeah.. good thinking.." He grabbed the clothes and quickly put them on.

…

"3-4 weeks." Ed read the display from the pregnancy test out loud. "We're having a baby." He looked at her and smiled when he saw that she was smiling. "We're having a baby!" He said now more excited than panicked.

"Yeah, we are."

"I'll be right back." He said before running off to their bedroom. He came back a few seconds later. "How about I make you dinner, while you take a bath?" He smiled and put a hand on her stomach before kissing her.

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"I love you, Ally."

"I love you to." She kissed him again before getting up and walking towards the bathroom.

He made sure she was in the bathroom before looking around hastily. Dinner.. right.. He then patted his pocket where a black square box was safely tucked away.

…

"Wow, that smells good." She smiled as she walked into the living-room. "Wow.." She looked around, the table was set with candles and linen. In fact, there were candles lit all over the room. "So, I'm a little underdressed." She smiled as she looked him over, the sweats and t-shirt were replaced with suit-pants and a white button-down shirt.

"You look perfect."

"I'm wearing sweats and a hockey jersey of yours."

"Perfect." He smiled. "Come, sit down." He held out the chair for her. "So white or red.. uuh.. diet coke?" He changed, realising she couldn't drink anymore.

"Diet coke sounds good." He smiled before getting it from the kitchen.

"So, is this all because I told you I'm pregnant?"

"Yes." He lied. "I love you and I want to show you."

"Okay."

…

"You drop something?" She asked as he got up and walked towards her. "I can help you.." She trailed off when he kneeled down and took the box out of his pocket.

"I love you Allison, please marry me?"

"You just had an engagement ring lying around?" She asked surprised.

"That's no answer to my question." He smirked.

"Is this because I'm pregnant? Do you feel obligated?"

"No, I've had this ring for a week or so. I was planning on asking you in a little while." He raised his eyebrows, still waiting for an answer.

"You sure it's not because I'm pregnant and you're just going to resent me for it later?"

"I'm sure baby."

"Good, yes. Ed, I'll marry you." He slipped the ring around her finger and hugged her tight."

"Good." He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"So, how mad will your dad be that I didn't ask him for your hand?"

"He'll get over it."

…

"So.. this is where you lived?" Ed asked, looking around the crappy neighbourhood.

"No." She said paying the cabbie. "We just get out here." Ed followed her out of the cab and watched as it made a u-turn.

"So.. why are we getting out here then?"

"The cabs won't come in my neighbourhood."

"That bad?" He said shocked.

"Yep, you've got your gun and badge with you right?"

"Yeah.." He said, his hand automatically on it.

"They're not visible though, right?"

"No.."

"Good, I rather not have you shot." She picked up her bag.

"Let me." He said reaching for the bag.

"You'll need your free hand in case something happens.. trust me."

They walked a street before someone walked up behind them and someone in front of them. Ed reached for his gun, Allison took his hand instead.

"Are you stupid?" She hissed before they stopped in front of the man.

"Now this is my street, you wanna walk through it. You've gotta pay me my taxes." Allison squeezed Ed's hand, silently telling him to keep his mouth shot.

"Last thing I remember, this is Richie's street. Now, Richie ain't nowhere as ugly as you." Allison challenged him. "So either you call Richie, so I can talk to him. Or you gonna let us through." He looked her over once.

"Yo Richie!" He called out loudly. It wasn't long before a man rounded the corner.

"Now, Jimmy, how hard is it to man one street? That's all I'm asking of you." He then turned towards Allison. "Is that who I think it is?" He asked, looking at Jimmy, he just shrugged. "Is that little Ally?" Richie asked, getting excited.

"I'm not that little anymore."'

"No clearly." He said looking her over. "Pfieuuww." He whistled. "You lookin' good honey." Ed's jaw tightened.

"So, we headed towards my parents. You mind walking with us? I've heard there are some bad things going on."

"Sure, sure. Everything for you." Ed threw her a look. "That your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, this is Ed. Ed, this is Richie." Ed smiled tightly.

"So, you grew up together?" He asked Allison.

"Pff, you can say that." Richie answered, earning a glare from Allison. "Your girl had a thing for me." He went on, completely ignoring the look Allison threw him. "Making her old man worry sick, bad influence like me. What did she do, she went and turned into a cop that's how bad of an influence I was.. I remember you helping me steal a car from some rich dude once."

"You stole a car?" Ed asked surprised.

"I didn't actually do the stealing.. I was on look out." Richie walked towards Allison and grabbed her bag from her before they started walking again.

"Hmm.."

"What you do?" Richie asked Ed.

"I'm a cop too."

"Guess we got us a farm then.." Jimmy said, still walking behind them. Ed looked at Allison, not getting it.

"Pigfarm.." She clarified.

"Jimmy, scram." Richie told him, and Jimmy immediately turned around.

"So, you're still in control here?"

"Try to be, but there are more and more gangs every year."

"You're still not into drugs right? Because I swear.."

"Hell no.. No drugs, no killing.. you know that, baby girl."

"Stop calling her pet names.." Ed growled, putting an arm around her shoulders to make it clear she's his.

"Owh, she used to love me calling her all kinds a things." Allison could feel Ed's muscles tighten.

"Richie, stop messing." She told him.

"Fine, fine.. guess he's controlling huh?"

"Just the right amount, Rich." He nodded and they rounded the corner.

"Now, here we are. They know you coming?" He said looking up to their building.

"Yeah, they know. Thanks, Rich. Stay outta trouble will you?" She said taking her bag back.

"I've been trying, since you can't bail me out no more." He smiled before walking off.

…

"Hey mom, hey dad." Allison said as she hugged them. "This is Ed, my.. fiancée." That's the first time she said it. Her mother immediately looked down at her hand.

"No ring?"

"It's in my pocket, didn't think wearing it outside would be a great idea. I'll show you in a minute." Her mother smiled and hugged her daughter before hugging Ed.

"It's nice to meet you." She smiled at him.

"It's nice to meet you too, ma'am."

"Please, call me Eva." He smiled and nodded.

"Sir." Ed smiled at Allison's dad. "You have a great daughter."

"I know." He said before turning around and walking inside.

"He'll warm up to you.." Allison smiled before walking in. "Eventually.."

…

"So, you can sleep in your old bedroom." Her father told Allison, he had barely talked to Ed. "And Ed can sleep on the couch."

"Dad.."

"You're not married yet.."

"Dad, there's another thing I have to tell you.." She said, cautiously looking at both her parents. "We're.. pregnant."

"WHAT?!" Her father yelled, getting up. "You're engaged without us meeting him and now you're pregnant?!" He started swearing in a language Ed didn't recognize but guessed was something east-European.

"Dad.. calm down, your heart.."

"How can I calm down when this.. this.. this.. he got you pregnant!"

"I had a part in that too, you know. Dad, please.. He's a great a guy, if you just got to know him.."

"He's twice your age!" Allison rolled her eyes at him.

"No, he's not. Don't exaggerate.."

"How much older is he then?"

"14 years.."

"Then you'd think he knows how a condom works!" Ed got up off the couch but Allison pushed him back.

"Can't you just be happy for me?"

"No. You just make one mistake after another!"

"Ed's not a mistake!"

"If you hadn't become a cop and moved away.."

"I'd either be lying in a ditch dead or I'd be with Richie, and you'd already have 10 grandkids!" She took a breath. "Ed loves me and I love him, we came here because he wanted to meet you and tell you in person. I should've just told you over the phone." She took Ed's hand and pulled him up. "We're going to bed." She looked at her mother and smiled. "Night mom." She then pulled Ed towards her bedroom.

…

"I can sleep on the couch.."

"No, my dad's just stubborn." She said as she rolled on top of him and started kissing him. He stopped her when she slid her hand inside his boxer-shorts.

"Okay, that's not the best of idea's.." He said taking her hand out from under the sheets.

"Part of your anatomy doesn't agree with you." She smiled at him wickedly before kissing his neck.

"Hmm.. god, Ally.. your dad already wants to kill me, hearing me moan his daughters name isn't going to win me any points.."

"Then be quiet." She said, making her way down his body. He stopped her when she kissed him just above the elastic of his boxers.

"You know I can't.." He pulled her back up and kissed her deeply, moaning into her mouth as her hand travelled south again. "Can you stop that? Or I'll handcuff you to the bed."

"My dad would just looooove that." She tried to free her hand from his. "I just love the way you moan my name, can you blame me?"

"In your parents house? Yes.."

"Fine, I'll keep my hands to myself.. But I expect airplane-bathroom-sex." Ed huffed.

"I know you're acrobatic, but don't you think that's a little much?"

"No." She said curling up to him. "Has to be fast to, or people will suspect things.." Ed said and pulled her closer.

"We'll see."

…

The airplane was out of blankets so Ed and Allison ended up sharing one. The lights had just been turned off when Allison's hand sneaked up Ed's thigh, making him jump.

"Ally.."

"Bathroom is two rows behind us." She whispered into his ear, biting his lobe.

"We'll be home in like, five hours.."

"I can't wait that long, I need you.."

"You libido is crazy, you know that?"

"I know." He was barely able to stifle a groan as her hand slid inside his jeans.

"Okay, fine.." She smiled and got up, he followed her and they looked around before slipping into one of the bathrooms. "Just be quiet.. I don't want to get caught.."

"With pleasure."

…

"Hey Eddie, so how is the pregnancy going?" Ed sighed loudly, making Greg laugh.

"Hell.. You had a pregnant wife once.."

"Midnight runs to the store, having to do everything.."

"Yes.." Ed nodded.

"I had a lot of sex though.."

"Tell me about it, I'm happy to oblige don't get me wrong.. I love having sex with my wife.. I'd do it all day if I didn't have work.. but I do have work, and I need a little bit of sleep.."

"I heard that!" Allison yelled from the kitchen, making Greg chuckle. "It's your fault my hormones are through the roof!"

"Now it's all fun and games, just wait a month.. then the real hormones will start, you'll meet the mood swings."

"How bad can that be.. It's Ally."

…

"Can you just stop watching the damn ice hockey game for 10 seconds!" He turned his attention towards Allison, the leafs were in the play-offs and there were 5 minutes remaining.

"You've got my full attention, what's going on?" He smiled at her and took her hand. "Nauseous? Back-ache?"

"My back aches, my feet ache, everything aches and that kids just keeps kicking.."

"I know you haven't been sleeping well lately." He pulled her on his lap, her back to him so he could give her a quick back rub. "Have you at least been able to relax?" He was able to watch the game over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess.. So I went to look at colours for the baby-room."

"M-hm.."

"And I don't like the red anymore, I think we should go with the green or light-blue.. What do you think, blue?"

"Blue sounds good honey." He said distractedly.

"Okay, so can you pick up the paint tomorrow on your way back from work then?"

"Yeah, sure.."

"Are you listening to me?"

"Of course."

"Then what did I just say.." O-oh..

"You were talking about the paint."

"What colour did we just decide on?"

"Blue.." He said unsure.

"Hmm.. So, you'll pick it up right?"

"Yes!" He yelled out as they scored in the final 10 seconds, deciding the game.

"Are you kidding me?" Ed closed his eyes in defeat.

"I'll pick the blue up tomorrow, don't worry. I was listening.."

"Hmm.." He tucked some hair behind her ear.

"I love you honey."

"I love you too."

…

"So, let's get's some sleep. Now she's still asleep." Ed said as he carried his wife to bed.

"Yeah.." She yawned as she curled up against him. "We have a girl."

"Yes, we do. A beautiful baby girl, now let's get some sleep. We'll wake up in a couple of hours anyway." He kissed her forehead.

"I love you." Allison murmured sleepily.

"I love you too baby."

And with that they both drifted off for a couple of hours of sleep, with their baby girl in the next room.

**A/N Probably won't be starting another story (unless I have it completely finished) because I'm going on a three and a half month world cruise (muahaha). So I won't have (regular) internet access.**

**So that's it, thank you so much for reading and following. Please leave me a final review, especially if you haven't left one yet :)**


End file.
